


No Way To Hide It

by Wordlesswriter



Series: Steve Rogers/Stiles Stilinski One Shot [2]
Category: Marvel, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Pack, Sleeping Beauty AU, curse, kind of, soulmate, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter
Summary: The one where Stiles was one of the victim in a world wide sleeping spell and only a true loves kiss can wake him.Prequel of Shield Me





	No Way To Hide It

Stiles landed on the hospital after hitting his car on a tree during the freaky fog that covered the entire world. He had been in coma for 3 days now. But the mysterious thing was Stiles was free from any kind of head injury.

The pack took it upon themselves to ~~guard~~ visit every day. Even Derek Hale was there and Sherriff Stilinski had never seen the man so distraught except that day of the fire. He was there every day, never leaving his son’s side. Sheriff sensed there was a conversation they needed to have once his son woke up.

By the fourth day, someone knocked on the door. Sheriff Stilinski was baffled. Everyone had already visited and the ones who would stay by the night wouldn't be back until 7 in the evening. Besides, if it was the pack, they will just quietly barge in.

“Come in. It's open.” Sherriff called out.

The door opened and in came a hooded man wearing sunglasses. John immediately grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

"Halt! Hands in the air." He ordered. The man complied without hesitation. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm a friend of Stiles. I heard what had happened so I came here to see him."

"I know all of Stiles friends. He had never mentioned you."

"I see. Let me take off my disguise and I'll introduce myself."

"Okay. No funny business. I won't hesitate to shoot you."

The man pulled back his hood and took off his shades. John's eyes widened in surprise. "My name is Steve Rogers and I mean you or your son no harm."

"Jesus Christ." John cursed and swiftly pulled back his gun. "How'd you even met?"

Steve smiled nostalgically. "It's a long story. But right now, I may be able to help Stiles."

"Okay. I might need a bottle of whiskey for that… or two."

Steve crossed the room and sat beside Stiles. He pulled out something from his shirt. It was Claudia's necklace, the one she gave before she died. It was their family heirloom. Steve placed it over Stiles’ heart and it begun to glow red.

"Wake up, Stiles." Steve said. He cupped Stiles’ jaw and leaned down. "You can't leave me alone." Steve then closed the gap and kissed Stiles on the lips. Stiles gasped and opened his eyes.

"Thank god." John whispered.

Stiles blinked his eye rapidly. “Steve?” Stiles asked, confused. It didn’t escape Sheriff’s notice. They were on first name basis and the name rolled on Stiles tongue with familiarity. “Not that I'm not happy you kissed me finally. But what the heck is going on? Why am I here? Is this a hospital gown? Am I at the hospital?”

Steve smiled like he won the lottery. And he smiled more fondly at the rapid barrage of question.  

"A sleeping spell." Steve answered.

"A what?" John asked. Stiles jerked back when he hears his father’s voice. Stiles looked back and forth his dad and Steve.

"Dad. Oh my god. How long were you there?"

"I saw the whole thing. But that's not important. Sleeping spell?"

"The fog? It happened across the world and it put most people into coma. Doctor Strange found out it can only be broken by a true loves kiss."

Stiles just realized something. "Oh my god. You're in love with me."

“Why do you sound surprise? I’ve always loved you.”

“I know. But this is a whole lot different. Like you’re my true love, you are the other half of my soul kind of difference. You’re the one for me. There’s no one I could love more than you.”

Steve smiled because he was a sap and a gigantic romantic. “I love you, too.” Steve said softly.

Stiles smiled and hugged Steve tightly like he thought he would never see him again. The super soldier returned the gesture him.

John Stilinski had so many questions but he doesn’t have it in his heart to break this moment. Something tells him this was long overdue. So he patiently waited until the two separated themselves, Sherriff moved in and pulled his son in a hug.

“Hey dad. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Stiles said.

“I’m just glad your fine now.” The Sherriff pulled back and ruffled his son’s hair. “I’ll go find a nurse and see if we can get out of here.”

“You’re leaving me with a stranger?” Stiles asked, jokingly.

“It’s Captain America. That’s as good as it gets. Besides, I have a feeling he’d fight the world for you.” John smiled at them before leaving. As John closes the door, Steve was holding Stiles’ hand. Stiles said something that was making Steve smile.


End file.
